


she took me in and wiped away my childhood

by bemynewobsession



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mentions of a past rape, isabella fitzwilliam cries during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: The sex scene between 2x06 and 2x07 we didn't get to see





	she took me in and wiped away my childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I know literally half the Fitzwells tag right now is the sex scene between the two of them but I Don't Care and I wanted to write my own version of it.

“Let me break his spell.”

 

The younger girl leaned in slowly and placed her lips upon the older woman's. It was Isabella Fitzwilliam first experience of loving intimate kiss from another. Charlotte Wells’ lips were soft against her own. The hand on her cheek was even gentler grounding her to the moment.

 

She raised her own hand to touch Charlotte’s. Hands that had touched so many before and yet, Isabella could not help but feel that her touch now was different than the harlot’s usual actions with her clientele.

 

Charlotte pressed closer and put her hand onto Isabella’s waist. Charlotte usually enjoyed her dalliances with men over female culls but Charlotte found herself enraptured with Isabella’s curves compared to a man’s hard planes.

 

Isabella gasped and pulled away when she felt Charlotte’s hand at her waist. Hot tears sprang into her eyes involuntarily. Charlotte looked on at her still with the same softness as she had before. Isabella looked at her hands in her lap, unable to look the girl in the eye any longer.

 

“I’m sorry Ms. Wells. I just don’t know if I can be touched by another.”

 

Charlotte felt her heart break at the older woman’s words. _She really thinks so little of herself._

 

“My la-Isabella.” That caught Isabella’s attention. Charlotte had never addressed her by her Christian name.

 

Charlotte dropped to her knees in front of Isabella and placed her hands on her legs.

 

“Isabella.” Charlotte spoke her name with as much reverence as she would if she were speaking to God himself. Isabella felt her heart swell with love.

 

“Let me show you what making love is. Let me show you pleasure. I know of no one more deserving of it than you.” Charlotte herself barely knew how to ‘make love’ as her only loving tryst had been with Daniel, but she was sure that she could love Isabella easily.

 

Charlotte stood up and held out her hand. Isabella knew she wanted to take her to one of the rooms upstairs.

 

“I have no money C-Charlotte.” She choked on saying her given name properly for the first time, but in this moment, titles meant nothing. They were equals here and now.

 

Charlotte laughed at the notion of Isabella paying her at this point.

 

“Money? This has nothing to do with money. Just come with me.”

 

Isabella grasped Charlotte’s hand to let her lead her away. Charlotte pulled her up with a gentle force. Their difference in height was apparent when they were scarcely a hair’s breadth away from one another.

 

Isabella’s eyes flitted around nervously. She was still crying slightly and she couldn’t bring herself to look Charlotte in the eye. She felt Charlotte’s hand clasp to her cheek gently and turn her face to look at the girl.

 

“Isabella. Can I kiss you again? Please.” Isabella fought off the urge to start crying again. Charlotte was just so wonderfully perfect.

 

“Ye-” Charlotte didn’t even let her finish the sentence before claiming the older woman’s lips once more in an even more passionate kiss than their last. She was careful to keep her hands on Isabella’s face this time but she did allow her tongue to slip out to lick at the heiress's mouth.

 

Isabella gasped with unbridled pleasure at the introduction of Charlotte’s tongue into their kiss. Her gasp allowed Charlotte full access to explore every inch of her mouth.

 

They kissed wetly and passionately until neither one could hold their breath any longer. Rather than pull away completely, Charlotte began kissing down Isabella’s jaw and then her neck and this time Isabella pulled Charlotte’s hands to clasp around her waist.

 

Charlotte relished the barely restrained moans that slipped from Isabella’s mouth. She wanted her to scream out her pleasure before the night was over.

 

After minutes of expert kissing and teasing of her neck and bosom, Charlotte pulled away from Isabella and grabbed her hand once again. She was intent on leading her to a room upstairs now more than ever.

 

When Charlotte pulled away to grasp her hand again, Isabella noted with no small amount of admiration the way that Charlotte’s lips were kiss-swollen and that her own lipstick had smeared against her mouth.

 

Charlotte pulled the older woman along opening the door that lead to the upstairs rooms.

 

She caught her Pa’s eye for a fleeting moment as she was dragging her paramour up the stairs. He only smiled softly in amusement and waved her on.

 

When they finally arrived at the bedroom, Isabella found herself practically vibrating with anticipation and want.

  


Charlotte pulled her into her own old bedroom. Breathless and smiling she turned to Isabella hands reaching to undress her.

 

Charlotte’s deft hands immediately found the clasps to Isabella’s dress. Isabella knew the speed with which she was able to get Isabella undressed likely came from experience with others, but in that moment she did not care.

 

When Isabella was down to her garters and bustier, she grabbed Charlotte’s hands.

 

“Charlotte. You’re still fully dressed.” Charlotte giggled at the breathless way Isabella spoke, her upper class accent pronounced in her words.

 

“May I undress you?” Isabella wanted to touch Charlotte for herself. She wanted to unwrap the gift that lay before her.

 

Charlotte grabbed Isabella’s hands and guided them to the clasps on her own dress. The older woman’s hands were trembling slightly. Isabella saw the concern that came across Charlotte’s face.

 

“I’m alright my love. I’m just nervous.” Charlotte was contented with that answer.

 

As Isabella began clumsily loosening her dress, Charlotte watched her face and was stricken with the desire to kiss her again and again.

 

Finally they were both down to their underwears. Isabella became frightfully nervous again, although this time it was more self-consciousness than anything.

 

As Charlotte moved in to undress her completely, Isabella grabbed her hands to stop her before she could go any further.

 

“Charlotte I-” Charlotte could hear the tremors in the older woman’s voice. She pulled one of Isabella’s hands to her face and guided it to her cheek, turning her face into the palm of her hand to kiss it.

 

“What is it love?” Isabella could hardly think straight past the way Charlotte had held her hand and kissed it so lovingly.

 

“Charlotte I am not a young woman anymore. And I have had a child. I have the marks to prove it.”

 

Charlotte simply beamed at Isabella and pecked her softly on the lips. She backed away just far enough to speak and whispered “I have bedded many in my lifetime love and there has not been one that could hold a candle to the way I desire you here in this moment. It wouldn’t matter to me if your skin itself was green. Not even an order from the King would stop me from wanting to give this to you.” Their lips brushed with every word Charlotte spoke and Charlotte could feel her arousal burning fiercely in the pit of her stomach.

 

Isabella felt more tears forming into her eyes at Charlotte’s soft-spoken words. Charlotte began kissing her again while she began untying the strings of her stay. As the corset fell to the floor, Charlotte broke their kiss to pull Isabella’s chemise over her head and was struck dumb at the sight in front of her.

 

Isabella was right in that she was not a young woman, but she was still incredibly beautiful. Her hair had been pulled from the ponytail that was kept hidden under her usual high high wig and now the dark brown curls framed her face and spilled down to her chest.

 

Her breasts were full and her nipples stood taut with what Charlotte knew to be arousal. Charlotte could not stop her eyes from straying down further to her stomach that was just barely curved and bore the marks that revealed that she had once been pregnant. Further down still Charlotte’s eyes pinned to the dark thatch of hair between Isabella’s legs. She could feel her mouth begin to water already at the thought of her mouth being placed at that centrepoint.

 

Isabella felt herself flush at Charlotte’s full body scan of appreciation. She could easily see in the girl’s eyes her unbidden desire for her body. Charlotte seemed almost awe-struck at what lay before her.

 

“Charlotte.” Her name being said tore Charlotte’s attention away from admiring her Lady’s body. It dawned on her that she herself was still in her stay and chemise. She removed them from herself in record time and then all but lunged herself at the older woman, claiming her lips yet again in a searing kiss.

 

Isabella moaned unabashedly loud at the feeling of Charlotte’s nude body pressed against her own. _This is what loving and being loved feels like._

 

The glorious feeling of their breasts pressing together deliciously was outdone only by the feeling of Charlotte slipping a strong thigh between Isabella’s own. Isabella gasped at the sensation and tore away from their kiss to pant into Charlotte’s neck.

 

“God above you’re so wet for me Isabella.” Charlotte herself moaned at the feeling of her Lady’s slickness against her thigh. She began to gently grind her thigh against Isabella’s center.

 

Isabella gasped and moaned and panted into Charlotte’s neck. No one, not even herself, had touched her to bring pleasure like this. She slumped over with mind-numbing pleasure. Charlotte had a strong grip on her back and was all but holding her up against her thigh at this point.

 

“Wait...wait..Charlotte.” Charlotte stopped immediately and drew back, the older woman let out a slight whimper at the loss of Charlotte’s touch against her thigh.

 

Isabella took a few deep breaths to pull herself together again slightly or at least enough to gasp out “The bed..” Charlotte’s grin grew positively predatory.

 

She grasped Isabella and pulled her onto the bed, immediately getting on top of the older woman. She had fully intended on reaching her hand down to begin pleasuring the woman again, but when she locked eyes with her Lady, she saw a fear hidden behind the woman’s eyes.

 

Charlotte rolled off of her and they both sat up on the bed panting for a few short minutes. Charlotte watched Isabella the whole time, desperate to understand the fear that had suddenly crept up on the older woman’s face.

 

“Isabella? Love? What is it?” Charlotte reached a tentative hand out to smooth Isabella’s sweaty hair away from her face.

 

“I-” How could Isabella begin to explain? She looked down at her own hands in her lap, too embarrassed to look Charlotte in the eye.

 

“Harcourt. When he...he had me pinned down..and I just..” She took a deep breath to control her breathing again.

 

“When you were above me just now… I can’t explain it. Physically I knew it was you Charlotte, but my mind took me back to then.”

 

Charlotte felt tears come to her own eyes at that point. She gently grasped Isabella’s face and turned it into her shoulder and let the woman cry softly.

 

“It’s alright love. You don’t have to explain anythin’.”

 

They sat in that position for a few silent moments. Charlotte holding Isabella gently in her arms as Isabella struggled to control her cries.

 

As she began to feel more in control, Isabella sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She grabbed Charlotte’s hand and kissed it, mirroring the way Charlotte had done the same to her earlier.

 

“Perhaps I will simply never be able to be touched.”

 

Charlotte gave her a soft smile.

 

“You know I’m still a harlot right? Pleasure is my main business. I’ve been doin’ this a fair while. I’ve got some ideas.”

 

She moved behind Isabella and pressed herself fully into the woman’s back, her legs splayed out next to the other woman’s on the bed.

 

Charlotte gently kissed Isabella on the shoulder.

 

“Here. Give me your writing hand.” Isabella, already taking great pleasure in the way Charlotte’s body felt pressed up against her own, extended her right hand out for Charlotte to take.

 

Charlotte grasped it and gently guided it to the juncture between Isabella’s thighs.

 

“I want you to touch yourself first.” Isabella’s eyes widened at Charlotte’s words.

 

“You want me to what?” Charlotte giggled into her neck.

 

“Touch yourself. Here I’ll help you.” Charlotte began to gently guide Isabella’s hands to her center.

 

Isabella gasped at the first contact of their joined hands against her wetness. Charlotte removed her hand gingerly.

 

“Now simply move your fingers down and around yourself love.” Charlotte’s voice was husky and breathless with desire and Isabella could physically feel her hand get wetter with her words.

 

Isabella continued her ministrations and felt the pleasure in herself building to a precipice.

 

“Go just a little higher love. Find your clitty.” Isabella was a bit confused at her words until her index finger suddenly hit a swollen bundle of nerves. She gasped a jerked forward at the sensation.

 

“Tha-wha” Charlotte pulled Isabella back to where they were again fully pressed. Isabella’s hand was moving quickly against her clit now.

 

“That’s where a woman’s pleasure really lies love. Your little love button.”

 

Isabella felt herself edging closer and closer to that precipice she had felt earlier, she was unrestrained now in her gasps and moans. Right as she felt herself about to fall over the edge, Charlotte’s hand pulled Isabella’s hand away and replaced it with her own. The moment Charlotte’s hand touched her clit, Isabella was suddenly _there._

 

She convulsed with pleasure and turned her head to bury it in the crook of Charlotte’s neck. Charlotte continued with her other arm to hold her steadily against Charlotte’s body. _Charlotte oh god yes Charlotte_ Her every sense was overwhelmed by the girl from the smell of the sweat against her neck to the sighs of Charlotte’s own pleasure at seeing Isabella in such a state.

 

“Charlotte...Charlotte...Charlotte” Isabella panted into Charlotte’s neck. Charlotte couldn’t get enough of hearing her name poured out desperately over and over again from Isabella’s mouth.

She had heard her name cried out in pleasure more times than any human being could ever count but none had made her as happy and proud as this.

 

Charlotte continued her ministrations until she was sure she had pulled more than one climax from the older woman’s body. Isabella began to cry again. It was such a sudden catharsis to know that Charlotte was able to bring her such peace.

 

Charlotte grabbed the hand Isabella had used to pleasure herself and one by one sucked Isabella’s juices from her fingertips. Isabella gasped with wanton desire at the sight and feeling of it.  

 

Charlotte got up from the bed and moved around to the front of it. Isabella flopped down bonelessly to the bed and covered her eyes with her arm, still panting and breathless from her orgasms.

 

“Isabella. There’s somethin’ else I want to try with you.” Isabella sat up on her elbows. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at the girl in front of her.

 

“Alright my darling. I trust you completely.” Charlotte grinned now like a cat who caught a canary.

 

“Okay come sit at the edge of the bed then.” Isabella laughed breathlessly and complied.

 

“You know of course what French kiss is love?” Isabella nodded cautiously, what was Charlotte about to do? Charlotte moved closer to her and placed her hands on her thighs.

 

“Well this is a French lick. Much better really.” Before Isabella could say anything in response, Charlotte grasped her by her thighs and pulled her center right up to her mouth.

 

 _Charlotte Wells is going to be the death of me_ was the last coherent thought Isabella could muster before a pleasure filled yell tore from her throat.

 

Charlotte licked around and lapped up the juices from between Isabella’s thighs. _She once called me nectar. This is nectar._

 

Isabella shook with pleasure as Charlotte continued to lick and lap at her center. She thought she could not hardly stand anymore until suddenly she felt Charlotte suck at her clit.

 

Charlotte felt Isabella’s hands fly to her head to keep her there as she pressed her tongue harder into the older woman’s clit and sucked at the swollen bundle of nerves.

Isabella’s thighs were clasped to Charlotte’s head, but Charlotte could still feel the vibrations of the woman’s moans and the way her center convulsed with pleasure.

 

Isabella lost count of the number of times she climaxed with Charlotte’s mouth at her wetness. She gradually felt herself become oversensitive and gently tapped at Charlotte’s shoulders to signal her to stop.

 

Charlotte immediately lunged into an open-mouthed kiss at Isabella’s lips and the Lady could taste herself coupled with Charlotte’s own taste.

 

Isabella realized suddenly through all of this that Charlotte hadn’t taken care of herself. She remembered the pleasure earlier of Charlotte’s thigh against her center and brought it upon herself to move Charlotte to straddle her own thigh.

 

Charlotte bucked against Isabella’s thigh almost immediately. She was incredibly wet from watching and giving Isabella her many orgasms through the night.

 

Charlotte placed her hands on Isabella’s shoulders as Isabella’s own hands went to grasp at her hips to guide Charlotte into a steady rhythm.

 

Charlotte took one of her hands and guided Isabella’s down to her clit.

 

“Darling. You’re so wet. Is all of this because of me?” Charlotte was still rutting against Isabella’s thigh and now her hand and could hardly think straight but she still gasped out breathlessly “Yes. Yes it’s all for you my Lady. All of it.”

 

Charlotte came suddenly then and _hard._ Isabella was dumbstruck with the way Charlotte looked in that moment. The girl was sweaty and gasping, head tilted back in unabashed pleasure as she let out a loud keening moan. Her entire body was framed perfectly by the soft candlelight that lit the room.

 

Charlotte’s climax finally came to an end and she found herself slumped over into her Lady’s arms.

 

She swung her other leg over so that she was fully straddling the woman.

 

They both simply looked at each, each basking in the beauty of the other.

 

Charlotte gently grasped the back of Isabella’s neck and pulled her so that their foreheads touched. Both women had their eyes closed. They simply wished to revel in the intimacy of the moment.

 

Charlotte got up after a moment or two and laid back on the bed. Isabella followed suit, laying down beside her.

 

Isabella knew they were both too spent to go at another round of love-making, but she wasn’t ready to give up on touching Charlotte as much as she could.

 

“Darling?” Charlotte turned her head to look at the older woman, heart swelling with affection at the loving pet name.

 

“Could I-” Charlotte propped herself up on one elbow.

 

“Could you what love?”

 

“Could I..hold you?” Charlotte felt her eyes become wet at the soft tone of her Lady’s voice.

 

“Of course. Here.” She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist, silently giving her permission to do the same. She couldn’t help but bury her face into the crook of the woman’s neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

 

Isabella felt her eyes well up with tears again and she began to fully cry this time. She kissed the top of Charlotte’s head and placed her cheek lovingly atop it.

 

Both women knew they couldn’t remain like this forever. Both even knew this may be the only opportunity they would ever get to lay with one another like this. But it didn’t stop them from feeling the safety and security felt from laying in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone count for me the number of times Isabella cried 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @artemisodinson


End file.
